Legends of the Nine-Tails
by ManofSilence
Summary: He sat on the abyss. He has betrayed all he knows, all he loves, and did so without hesitation. He will be hated, hunted, and demonized, but he will save them, for that is his nindo.


So yeah, it's been a while. No particular reason, I have ideas for fics, chapters even written out, but I don't like them as they are. They feel choppy, incomplete, and I dislike it. I go over them again and again but it doesn't work out. Here is a naruto idea that I've had for a while, figured I'd let it out into the world. There is quite a bit of dialouge, but I feel it's a good amount, and I have it mapped out, just when I sit down to write, there is just no inspiration. It might be another period of time before you hear from me again, but hopefully not to long.

* * *

"Listen here!" Talking

 _"You brat!" Thinking_

* * *

He remembered falling, darkness all around, and his own screaming ringing in his ears. The sensation of his body hurtling towards an unpleasant end had stopped, but he could still barely see.

 _Did I die?_ He thought with a frown. He rolled his head to stare at a portion of the abyss where a soft sound was eminating from. His limbs twitched as his brain acknowledged he was not dead, or at least had a physical manifestation in the after life.

Sitting up with a soft groan he began the trek towards the soft dripping sound. His legs would wobble as the adrenaline wore off and he could feel his vision darken. Despite his ever heavy eyelids, he kept moving, a very basic fear spurring on his continued mental status. His pupils dilated to accept more light and he began to see the stone works littered around him.

Pipes ran along the walls, cracks made up unique patters along the path not corrupted by metal, but a surface smoother than glass met his hands when he needed balance. He stared at the holes in the wall that should really in dips, but again all his hand felt was a smooth surface, it made him fidgety and uncomfortable. After a few moments of this he let his annoyance be heard.

"Where the hell am I!" he raged against the dark dripping sound, slamming a sideways fist into the disturbing wall. He stopped dead as it responded with a low rumbling laugh. Turning towards the dark hallway it came from he stared in slight horror as the entire passage lit up with a faint red glow. Chuckles seemed to lick his ear and his feet started toward the sound. Only a moment of hesitation meet his step, but he figured it might be the way out, maybe he has to beat up a giant lizard or something. He smiled at the thought before following the glow.

After what seemed like hours he stood before a dark chamber, one that seemed to absorb the faint light that should have revealed what was in the dank room. He leaned forward into the abyss trying to find out what was behind the darkness when his hand met cold steel. He stopped as his face seemed to press against something solid, but intangible. He marveled at the featureless room before a sight stole his breath. Eyes that belonged to the devil himself, opened right before him. He stuttered back in shock and, when he fell, scrambled back away from those sickly red eyes. A deep laugh echoed in his ear.

"So my warden has decided to pay me a visit, I'm honored." It's voice oozed sarcasm in a rich baritone. Lips peeled back to reveal too sharp teeth, and black gums.

"Wh-who are you?" gaining back his footing the young blond pointed a finger at the beast, ignoring the tickle of fear at the back of his throat. The beat looked at him for a moment, before some stale air meet his nose. He realized after a moment that the fox was just breathing.

"Don't be an idiot. What else do you know that can tower so easily over you? Tch, peasant." His maw opened to speak even though his lips did not move to convey the sounds coming from his throat.

Eyes widened as the statement sat like a ball of lead in his stomach. Unconciously gulping, he took a step towards the beast. Anger bubbled up in his stomach and came out in a growl along with his next statement.

"You're the Kyuubi!" his eyes were alight with fury, and his anger propelled him several step forward. Red eyes watched him curiously. Courage in the face of an insurmountable foe, felt like his birthday.

"Well you big fuzz ball listen up! You're my tenant which means you owe me rent! So cough it up!" his voice was boisterous but he was mindful of the distance between him and the fox.

"Heh I'll pass ningen" the eyes closed and he rested his head on his paws, faint breaths could be heard from its mouth. A few moments of shock passed before his self-esteem recovered from the apathetic dismissal.

"What? Pay up you stupid fox!" The blonde watched as the beast half opened an eye to stare at him. He was slightly taken aback by the indifference in the gaze. A few tense moments passed as Naruto calmed his breathing. A black eyelid closed in a slow blink before the beast responded.

"My name." The rumbling was softer, it's mouth not even opening this time. It only had one eye opened as it's gaze lingered on the blond.

"What?" He was beginning to regret letting that perv sage push him off the cliff.

"I have a name. Use it if you're going to demand for shit." The second eye opened and now both stared at him with a cool gaze. He could be mistaken but he swore that Kyuubi was smirking.

"Er I need to use your Chakra… Kyuubi." The last part was said through clenched teeth. He did not want to die by meeting the ground at terminal velocity, but this thing was making it difficult. A small chuckle met his ears.

"Better. Fuck off now." The eyes closed once again, and a huff blew him back a foot. His eyes widened and all he wanted to do was punch the Nine-Tails.

"I was pushed off a cliff, I need your Chakra damnit!" Taking a few step to meet the cage again, he practically shouted in the thing's ear.

"Nope." Kyuubi's ears drooped, showing he was lulling himself back to sleep. He seemed to slump even further into his paws. Fury bubbled up in his gut.

"Arg! I'm falling off a cliff and I need to summon a toad! I don't have enough Chakra, and you're inside me! If I die you die!" His hand was on the bar, and he knew his face was inches from the intangible wall. Another chuckle was emitted through unmoving lips. Before a brief swelling of malice entered the beat gaze, he took a step back, before it disappeared.

"Please if I had even one iota of belief that your death would result in mine I'd rip apart this seal and skull fuck you till I faded from existence. " His statement was casual as the weather, and it had Naruto shut up for a moment. Opening and closing his mouth he tried to convey his thoughts.

"urk" Was the elegant expression.

"Listen kid I've had to suffer through many millennium of ants like you begging for an ounce of my power, why should I grant it to you? I've ignored Kings, Demigods, and even Kami herself. Now tell me what makes you so deserving of my strength?" This time it's paws found some ground near it's head, and the muscles of the beast were tensing up, getting ready for movement. Fear filled his being as he realized he underestimated the fox. His response started as a mumble, but ended in a yell.

"I don't want to die! Please!" The way the beat rejected him off handedly had him worried.

The fox's massive form seem to shoot up like a missile, and a red glow seemed to permit from its fur. The soft glow lit up the room and gave Naruto a view of his prisoner. Chains littered the floor, and wooden pillars lay in various states of disarray across its cage. The sound of rushing wind halted as Kyuubi reached its full height. It's red eyes opened and regarded him for a bit.

"hmm very well, but I'll have my conditions that would need to be met." His eyes were half lidded, peering down with a fierce gaze that conveyed nothing but amusement.

"What conditions?" He was vaugly aware that any deal with a demon seemed like a bad idea on principal. Kyuubi's lips curled in a small smirk.

"I want you to listen to my tale. I want no interruptions, no questions, no debates, until I finish, after that fire away. Listen to me and I'll grant you enough power to live through this, and summon that annoying toad." No action was necessary. He didn't have to sacrifice anything but time. He was okay with that and gave a small nod.

"I have lived on this plane for nearly a millennium. Fighting, fucking, living life on the whims of a debauchery induced haze. I had the power to literally do whatever I wanted. I could travel the world as a drunken samurai, a flower shop girl, and a great demon who loved the soft crunch of human bones, it was grand. Then you humans got it in your head that just because you have Chakra that you could be gods. Nevermind that demons were the ones to give you that power. That Kami was okay with you just wallowing around in your own filth, and you had no right to the celestial power 'gifted' to you. With the power you stole, you beat down my kind and enslaved us." As his speech went on both pair of eyes grew wide. One with passion, and the other with incredulous disbelief. His mouth moved before he could stop himself.

"Stop lying! I promised to listen to you, not hear some bullshit! You're a demon! Why should I listen at all?" he huffed in frustration, silently praying that it would still keep it's end of the bargain.

"I said no interruptions, I'll let it go once, seeing as it would add an easier starting point then just ranting, and I guess you would be on their side. But tell me what do you see before you? Do you see a mad beast raging against it's cage, do you see an animal that just defecates in the corner?" Red eyes peered into blue, prompting them to disengage the small staring contest. The fox chuckled.

"I thought so. Tell me would you ever imprison someone with such restrictions that couldn't even see the world around them? Would you drive pikes through their limbs to cripple them? Wrap them in chains so they couldn't even move a finger?" The beast pressed on the small window of vulnerability, knowing it wouldn't last long. Bracing it's body, it bent down to be eye level with the blond. It's eyes narrowed with a sharp intensity, and lips peeled back to express it's soft rage.

"That's what your family has been doing for the past century UZUMAKI! Your grandmother chained me up like a puppet and drove pikes through my body so I couldn't move, she would pull on the links to move me around and aggravate my wounds whenever I refused her my power. When she died I had rejoiced, I was free if even for a moment. I tried to run, but found myself too week to fight against the collar your dearly departed mother forced on me. I had agreed to give her my power, but in the end your mother was no better. Oh sure she was kind enough to ignore me, but when she used my power, power that I willingly gave, and accidently hurt someone, she blamed me. She'd tighten the chains so I couldn't breath, drew them tight enough so my eyes would leave my skull, and then leave me as I healed. In some ways better than a steak through my limbs, but also much worse. So tell me child… what will you do?" Red eyes once again peered into blue. A storm brewed in both, but the human took a step forward and broke the silence first.

"You're lying." It was barely a whisper, pushed through clenched teeth, but it was clear enough with the tone of utter disbelief. Amusement reflected in red eyes, and lips curled back in a laugh.

"Heh good, don't believe me. You're a ninja, never believe anything you hear. It's all naught but lies to get you to listen. At least our deal is met. You may have enough power to summon a boss from the outer realm." The blonde smiled and was about to leave, when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, just a toad?" He realized that they did not make a deal regarding future promises of demonic chakra. Hands clenched as the sound of soft laughter got on his nerves.

"Tch, should have listened kid. Whenever you make a deal with a demon, make sure you know what you're getting in return. You want more? Then come back when you have something interesting to offer. Goodbye." It's eyes closed as he felt a hook on his navel and the feeling of falling returned. His hands were already flashing through his newly learned technique.

"Summoning no Jutsu!"

* * *

His body hurt. Fingers were numb from an hour long white knuckle grip, and his chakra was lower than ever before, but his face hurt the most, mostly due to the huge grin that split it. His Pervy sensie's voice was starting to drown out. He was half convince he was about to pass out till he heard a deep voice echo in his mind.

"I don't see why you trust him and not me." The ringing it left in his ear wasn't pleasant, and he was seriously tempted to ask the sage to reseal the damn fox. He was still very bitter over the lies the beast spoke about his family.

"It's because this man actually pays attention to me, and doesn't lie. He may be an ass, but he is a hell of a lot better being than you are!" his smile never left his face, mostly because he didn't want jariya to worry about him. A soft hmmm echoed back.

"Don't lie, it's because you blame me for all your misfortunes. Tell me something though where has this perv been?" he paused at that. He knew he should drop it, let it go, completely ignore the beast, but a part of him was curious as to what lie it would come up with next. It was this curiosity that lead to this completely divergent reality.

"The hell do you mean?" his response was practically a snarl.

"Oh you don't know?" amusement colored it's tone. Naruto was beginning to wonder if the fox had any other setting.

"Know what?" He shouldn't have asked, he should have told the thing to shut up, to never speak again, but in his short life only a handful of people spoke to him voluntarily, he practically didn't know what 'Shut up' meant.

"He held you when you were just a babe, and your parents proudly proclaimed him your godfather. So tell me where was he?" His breath hitched, and his smile immediately dropped. He was barely aware of the pervy sages worry over the complete 180 of his student's expression. A frown appeared on both their faces, albeit for very different reasons.

"Liar!" His brows furrowed as Kyuubi laughed.

"Oh but I can prove it. Look in his eyes and ask him where was he. Where was he when they kicked you out of the orphanage? When you lived under a bridge praying to God's you barely believe in to end your suffering? When that villager plunged a blade into your heart?" His eyes widened and he took a step back from the older male. His own gaze snapped up to meet jariyas. His mouth opened and closed several times as he struggled to maintain their distance. Finally a choked sound escaped his throat, followed by a stumbled over question.

"You-you're my Godfather?" Birds stopped chirping, the clouds ceased moving, and the wind died, and the air grew tense. Jariya's mouth opened, before snapping shut. No answer came forth for what seemed like an eternity, but the guilt in his eyes gave him the answer he needed.

Barely there chakra exploded out his legs, burning through whatever energy stores he had left, he didn't care that he would completely destroy some leg muscle, he needed to get out of there. Lungs burned, and small cuts peppered his face, as he tore through the air. Full blown laughter echoing from all around his mind.

"That's it run kid, run from the pain that not even your family wants you. " He finally stopped, not because of exaughtion but because of a fairly high root. Hands surged forward , breaking his fall into a slight roll. He landed on his back, gulping in large amounts of air. His throat burned with a slight frost, and he was barely aware of his broken ankle. The Kyuubi whispering in his ear words, and phrases, he thought he long buried.

"Please… please just stop…" he begged the question through ragged breaths.

"Go away…" He became keenly aware of the dead silence now. Before a soft intake of breath had him preparing again for the fox's battering.

"Oh but why would I? I've been here your whole life. Sun up to sun down everyday. I healed your broken body and warmed your corpse back to life. Why would I shut up when your finally hearing me. " No longer was the tone taunting, but it was soft, comforting even. It was quiet as his jagged breaths calmed down, and the sting in his legs receded. Kyuubi biting a comment about another thankless mortal.

His breathing now under control he sat up, and pulled himself to a fairly large tree. Taking a deep breath he gazed over at the small lake, near an out of use wooded bridge. A cool breeze had him shivering, and aware of the sheen of sweat that now clung to his body.

"Always seem to come back here huh? I remember you would stare at it for hours, wondering if you would stop breathing back in that first breath of life if you inhaled water. Always wondering if the next day you fell asleep without eating would be the last. Here's the thing, I won't let you die kid." He remembered darkness. He remembered falling asleep, without eating, out in the rain, alone. He remembered praying for death so much he gave up on any sort of God actually being out there.

Floating on a ethereal plane was something he would never forget, just like being yanked back to the impure world was like a bucket of cold water dousing him. Now he new why he couldn't die, Kyuubi wouldn't let him. The red haze that peppered his weakest moments finally made sense.

"Why?" It was barely a whisper, but it conveyed so much. Why bring him back, why tell him about his bitch of a mother, of his absentee godfather, why shatter his illusion that he could be normal, loved.

"Because I fucking hate you Uzumaki's. Had your parents lived, or someone actually loved you, I would have killed them. But you were alone, an orphan, a hated pariah, what more could I do?" Tears obscured his vision as a budding thought entered his brain.

"The seal wou-" A blinding pain ripped through his head. He went crossed eyed and grabbed his legs so hard he ripped flesh and broke bones. Teeth cracked, and gums bled, before the pain let up.

"The seal is pathetic. I could break out at any point in time, and use your body to rip apart your friends. I'm only in here because I want you broken when you meet your mother. I want her to feel my wrath." His body was already healing. Broken shards of tooth fell out to make way for a new model, and the torn flesh died, and ashed, to be sewn back together. He drew up his knees to hug them, tears staining his knees. After an hour of quiet sobbing a heavy sigh echoed in his brain.

"That's enough of that. You're innocent." Grumbling could be heard as any remnants of pain faded. He blinked away some left over tears and stared back over the bridge. Another sigh permitted his hearing.

"You're not guilty of the crap your family pulled. I despise Kushina, not you." Suddenly he felt rejuvenated, like he could run around the world a hundred times.

"wha-what?" He was confused, and scared of the seemingly bi-polar fox.

"You were sobbing like a bitch, haven't heard you cry like that since that ramen guy gave you an un-poisoned bowl." It was quiet for a bit, before a warmth spread through the blonde.

"I apologize for my transgressions. In return I'll teach you how to put that Hyuuga turd in his place." Perking up at that, he still conveyed his suspicion.

"You were just torturing me, why the change of heart?" His tone was full of hesitation, perfectly aware he was asking why he stopped torturing him, but without any wish to return to it.

"Your cunt parents had the fortune of naming you after one of my favorite sons." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Ah well uh" he really didn't know how to respond.

"I'm fucking with you kid." Fear returned as he braced himself against another bout of excruciating pain. He was tense for a few moments, and hated himself for relaxing after nothing happened.

"You need to relax, I meant I was jerking your chain concerning the kid thing. I would never name a kid after a side dish. Hmm maybe a main dish." With that he let out a delirious laugh, half insane from the whole day. His head rested against the tree, and he stared through the leaves at the darkening sky. It was quiet for a while, and the silence wasn't broken till well after the sun set.

"Why didn't he want me?" His voice was hoarse and truthfully he had some phantom pains concerning his mouth.

"Don't know kiddo, I'm not a ninja. Maybe he was on a super secret mission." Staring at the sky he let himself drift off for a bit, imagining Jariya finding him and apologizing, then taking him out for some ramen or something. It was a nice dream showing through the small smile on his face.

"Most likely not though. I mean a fourteen year mission, and all he does upon his return is peek on women?" Surprisingly it was Naruto with this negative comment. He drew himself from his false reality, and reentered the real world, even if it did hurt.

"And my parents?"

"Not the best being to ask. I fucking despise them. Though I'd ask the Hokage, or Kakashi. They both knew them really well." He closed his eyes, and sucked in a breath. His heart broke slightly as he realized the adults in his life knew more about his parents than he did.

"You really got to lighten up. I mean you're supposed to be a ninja, ever think that the reasons they didn't tell you were ninja reasons?" He let out a laugh as he realized the Kyuubi felt bad about his earlier outburst. Though he also felt insulted because the beast seemed to be dumbing down his vocabulary.

"Either way, get up, we got shit to do." His voice held a slight frost to it. For an immortal demon he sure was impatient.

"Oi I heard that." The Kyuubi grunted in annoyance, before sending out a small electrical charge. Naruto yelped in surprise.

"What was that for?" He was tense again, before relaxing at it's sigh.

"The way I was torturing you before, I was basically sending massive amount of electrical charged stimuli to all your nerves, I just sent a negative charge to get rid of any left over static, your hair was ridiculous. " Naruto reached up to comb his hair, taking note how soft his hair felt now. He hummed in wonder, before he remembered something from earlier.

"So you're going to train me?" Now he was kinda excited, an ancient beast, no doubt he knew thousands of awesome Jutsu, he'd be Hokage in no time! He pumped a first in the air in excitement.

"In a way." The fist came down slightly, but, like his hopes, it remained fairly high.

"But you said you help me beat Neji into the dust?" Some grumbling meet his ear that sounded suspiciously like "no good brat" and a few other derogatory names. He pouted, his fist lowered even more.

"I'll help you put the Hyuuga in their place, yeah, but I can't really physically train you. I can download shit into your brain, but you might blow a fuse." Amusement colored the fox's tone, before it stagnated into silence.

"…" _What the hell is a download?_

"Sorry old lingo. I mean we're going to summon a demon to help you." A demon? That's not so bad, I mean Kyuubi's a bit of a jerk but-

"WHAT!"

* * *

So yeah here is the first chapter. I'm basing the origin on a few fics I've read before the whole kaguya, and six path thing started popping up. Basically Kyuubi, and the other bijuu, are some primordial force that spawn form another plane of existence. They are powerful, old, and assholes, but, like the doctor, they can show moments of kindness.

Till next time! Read, love, review!


End file.
